Un pequeño destello de luz
by anyelita1828
Summary: Tal vez… al final de todo, Klaus si era un buen hombre y lucharía por ablandar su corazón, por amar a quienes lo aman y por confiar en que él puede ser querido como todo ser en el mundo.


Un pequeño destello de luz.

Capitulo único.

La niña dormía placientemente en mis brazos, la acunaba y la arrullaba suavemente mientras le cantaba una de esas canciones de cuna que mi madre me cantaba cuando estaba pequeña, débil y humana, suspire suavemente para no despertarla. La niña llamada Hayley por honor a su madre era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño como Klaus y unos ojos grandes y cafés como su madre, sonreí nuevamente y acaricie el poco pelito que le salía en su cabecita, su tez era blanca y suave, olía delicioso, la mitad lobo y mitad vampiro era un angelito completo.

Me levante del sillón y camine a mi habitación lentamente. Me senté en la enorme cama que compartía con el padre hibrido original de esta pequeña criatura. Acosté a la bebe a mi lado mientras yo seguía haciéndole leves caricias para no arruinar su sueño. Hace dos meses que estoy aquí, aun recuerdo cuando pise esta enorme mansión llena de secretos, me encontré con un Klaus acabando una guerra con un tal Marcel, con un Elijah agradecido y contento, con una Rebecka igual de presumida y odiosa y… con Hayley en casa de Klaus embarazada. Ese día no entendí nada, absolutamente nada, era como pelear con la marea, Klaus se quedo pasmado a penas me vio entrar a la mansión, cielos, fue terrible, me sentí como una imbécil al ir a buscarlo, pero luego, el buen y noble Elijah tuvo la delicadeza de explicármelo todo por su terco hermano.

Luego después del parto Hayley tuvo que morir para dar vida a esta hermosa criaturita. No me arrepiento de a ver venido hasta aquí, new Orleans me ha brindado muchísimas cosas buenas, a Klaus primero que todo, a esta niña, a una nueva familia. A demás me encontré con Camille, una amiga rubia de Klaus, según Hayley ellos tuvieron alguna historia extraña, preferí no créeme nada de eso y dejar que el mismísimo hibrido me lo confirmara. Resulta que es una camarera muy gentil e inteligente.

Hayley abrió su boquita para hacer un pucherito, estaría soñando. Me mordí el labio para no soltar una risa. Klaus me confesó que me había extrañado, muchísimo, y yo a el también, mientras estábamos con esa guerra insaciable con Silas el estaba aquí sufriendo y siendo atacado por unas extrañas brujas y un vampiro el cual crio.

- Te tomas muchas molestias, amor – dice Klaus desde la puerta.

Lo mire con una leve sonrisita.

- Acércate – musite suavemente.

- Ya te he dicho sobre… la niña, Caroline – dice apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a él rápidamente.

- deja que te quieran – musite acercándome más a él. Tome sus manos entre las mías, el me miraba. – deja que… te sonrían y te muestren una seña de cariño, Klaus.

- Caroline…

- Shh, te quiero mucho – confesé cerca de sus labios – y quiero ver qué puedo hacer la diferencia, que puedo cambiar aunque sea una gota de dolor por una de felicidad. Y esta niña, tu hija, ella… me va a ayudar, porque ambos te amamos.

Bese suavemente sus labios, sus manos aferraron fuertemente mi cintura juntándome más a él.

- Klaus… - musite alejándome un poco de él. – no nos apartes de ti. Date la oportunidad de conocerla, de estar con ella.

- Todo lo que dices es hermoso pero no soy bueno para esto, cuidare a esta niña porque es sangre de mi sangre, pero no sé si soy acto para recibir una muestra de cariño tan pura como la de ella, es más, cariño, no sé si soy bueno para recibir una tuya – dice mirándome.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron suavemente. El arrugo el entrecejo.

- No quiero que llores, amor, no por mi – dice

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! – Me solté de su agarre - ¡Eres un terco! Todas cosas buenas que trato de hacer por ti las arruinas en un milisegundo, ¿Cómo puedes tener ese don tan espantoso, Klaus?

Estaba enfadada conmigo por no poder cambiar aunque un poquito a ese Klaus y enfada con el porqué no nos brindaba la oportunidad, ni a su hija ni a mí. Ahora Klaus me miraba serio.

- Creo que porque soy pura maldad, amor, ya te lo he dicho antes – dice

- ¡No es cierto! – Dije, escuchamos un llanto – Oh…

- Hablaremos luego – dije dándome la vuelta y caminando nuevamente a la cama.

Sentí que Klaus abandono la habitación rápidamente dejándome a solas con Hayley. La niña parpadeo seguidamente mientras sorbía por la nariz y hacia mueca de querer llorar mas, la tome en mis brazos y la acerque a mi pecho.

- shh… shh… duerme, linda – dije suavemente arrullándola – papá... el te quiere, pequeña… es solo que… - una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla – aun no se ha dado cuenta lo cual importante que él es para ti y para mí.

La niña cerró nuevamente sus ojitos. Decidí acostarme a su lado para verificar que estuviera bien. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero Hayley seguía durmiendo como una princesa, en medio de sus sueños reía suavemente, la tome en brazos y decidí bajar con ella hasta el gran salón.

Me encontré con Klaus dibujando algo que parecía un paisaje abstracto, tenía un vaso de licor en su enorme mesa de madera donde exhibía sus bocetos.

- Es lindo – musite a sus espaldas.

- Pues al menos he hecho algo bien hoy, amor, eso es gratificante – dice

- Oye…

- ¿Aun duerme? –

- Si – musite – creo que… será dormilona

- Como hayley – dice suavemente, se voltea – gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

- no tienes que dármelas, lo hago porque deseo hacerlo – dije y sonreí – no pensé que se me diera el papel de mamá tan bien.

- Ni yo, amor – dice y se acerca un poco a mí – es… muy bella.

- Se parece a ti – musite – mira, tiene tu color de cabello y piel, los ojos y los labios de hayley.

El sonríe suavemente y alza la mano para acariciarle la cabecita.

- Tu causaste varios problemas – dice Klaus – eres una pequeña pilla. ¿Cada cuanto come?

- Cada vez que pida – dije y camine a un asiento, me tumbe suavemente en el acomodando la bebe. Klaus se sentó a mi lado pasando un brazo por mis hombros y acercándome a él.

- Me gusta estar así – solté.

- Si a esto se refería Elijah, pues tenía razón, solamente a esto se le puede llamar felicidad.

- ¿Tener una familia? – pregunte suavemente

- Una que no te quiera asesinar, una de verdad, cariño – besa mi cabeza – gracias, Caroline.

- Gracias a ti por abrirnos espacio en tu corazón – dije sonriendo

- sabes que siempre fue tuyo, desde el primer momento. – musita

Lo mire.

- Bien. Pues el mío es todo tuyo – bese sus labios – Te amamos.

- Y yo… te amo y sé que a ella – mira a la niña – la amare y será una buena heredera de todo mi poder.

Sonreí suavemente. Y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Tal vez… al final de todo, Klaus si era un buen hombre y lucharía por ablandar su corazón, por amar a quienes lo aman y por confiar en que él puede ser querido como todo ser en el mundo.


End file.
